


Codex Entry: Eye of the Storm - Kirkwall Associates

by Breachy_Breeches



Series: Thea Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breachy_Breeches/pseuds/Breachy_Breeches
Summary: Eye of the storm Hawke is,but she is not alone.Band of vagabond misfits she gathered,dear and loyal each of them





	Codex Entry: Eye of the Storm - Kirkwall Associates

  
-

  
Oh sweet summer child, pure and kind.  
Never laid eyes on the white city of chains,  
Instead to the Maker's side she went.  
-  
  
Juvenile avion, with a torch of hottest fire.  
Pursue his own path, a griffon he has become.  
Wild, alive and ever burning, yet to the taint he's also bound.  
-  
  
Locks of silver, so is his very fibre etched.  
Let them come, Let them try. In ghost of form he hunts; vile tyrants of toil are his prey.  
Na via lerno victoria. Shackles are broken but are you truly free?  
-  
  
Rebel mage for the freedom of his kin he contests strife.  
They say healers have bloodiest hands.  
Crimson are the rivers, is Justice or Vengeance his due?  
-  
  
Once the First to Keeper of old, Dalish pariah,   
Trends in Forbidden arts. Naïve soul, astute mind.  
Efforts to restore relic of elvhen lost, but in the end at what cost.  
-  
  
Queen of the Eastern Sea, intoxicating and lithe she dances,  
Partake her touches one may try, but prepared the last next time it might be.  
Shallow glitter her only love it seems, but a sovereign heart lies deep within.  
-  
  
With Ink and parchment, rumours and fables the storyteller spun.  
Beware of the words the dwarf twists with his brazen wit  
Yet read in between the lines is the truth that one might seek.  
-  
  
Her namesake much more than the fame chevalier just. Sword and Shield in her own right.  
Marigold flame colour hair, green diligence in her gaze  
Not privilege calling but chosen duty she made. No one dies tonight, not on her watch.  
-  
  
Maker's light he embraced. Vows of poverty and chastity a brother sworn.  
Tragedy befalls the Vaels. Sole surviving heir, exile Prince of Starkhaven.  
Two paths laid plain in divergence, in Andraste's guidance will he stay or reclaim his birthright?  


**Author's Note:**

> Since Thea is a mage  
> so, unfortunately, Bethany does not make it.


End file.
